Purple Heart
by ChocolateyFrog
Summary: Mei Osumi is the older half-sister of Rin and Yukio Okumura, and half demon herself. Unlike Rin though, she grew up knowing what she was. After her parents' tragic death she started cram school at the young age of twelve. There, she met Shura Kirigakure, Lewin Light, and Shiro Fujimoto. Thirteen years passed since then and things start going downhill.


Beep…Beep…Beep…

I slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm clock to make it stop. I groaned as I pulled myself from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The water in my crummy house was cold as usual but that didn't bother me anymore. I got out and dried off, not bothering to wrap a towel around myself as I walked back into the bedroom. I wandered over to my wardrobe where I climbed in, shut the door and opened it again to be fully dressed. I wore black jean shorts, boots, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, and a purple hoodie. I brushed my straight, black hair that barely touched my shoulders. My side-swept bangs fell across my forehead, close to my amethyst eyes. I pulled my hair into a messy half-bun, showing off my ears, and stuffed my tail into my shorts in a certain way to make it seem like it wasn't even there. Though my pointed teeth and cat pupils were a dead giveaway of what I was. A short half-demon. Well, if my eye color wasn't a warning sign in the first place though, for all they knew, I could be wearing contacts. I pulled a simple black trucker hat on to hide the points at the ends of my ears.

I ate a quick breakfast, shoving my earbuds in my ears, phone in my pocket and pulled my hat down farther as I ate. Then I brushed my teeth, read a little before it was time to leave. I pulled the door shut behind me and locked it. After shoving my key into my pocket, I glanced at my covered left hand. The glove had a white symbol similar to Shura's, but smaller, which was also on my palm in a dark purple. It allowed me to summon my sword through my glove. The sword was simple enough with a black blade and a woven black and grayish-purple hilt. The blade was serrated until an inch from the end where it went back to a plain straight edge blade and looked like a bunch of demon teeth. When I used my powers a black mist surrounded it. It was actually a demon-slaying sword and it locked most of my powers. Don't get me wrong, I still had powers but the sword simply locked most of them, not all. When I summoned it, nothing really changed in my appearance, unlike Rin Okumura. I already had the cat eyes and my ears didn't change. The only difference was that a light aura of darkness surrounded me. I was both a Knight, Tamer, and Doctor, and loved it.

It was an overcast day. The ground was wet with the rain that poured down the night before. I headed off to waste my money at the arcade then do some shopping. I decided not to take my truck since it was supposed to be sunny later. Little did I know that I would be meeting my younger half-brothers that night. Before that though, I had to hurry to my day job as a culinary teacher in the school. Surprising considering my appearance but I've always loved to cook food. Cooking reminded me of my childhood.

_"What do I do now Mommy?" A six-year-old me asked. My Mom turned and smiled down at me. _

_"Now you crack the eggs into a separate bowl and whisk them up, alright?" I grinned and nodded._

The best memories I had were when I was in the kitchen, cooking with my parents who were both exorcists themselves. From a young age, I knew what I was and who my real parents were but completely forgot at times. That was until Mephisto visited. He taught me how to properly control my powers and use them though he was really annoying. I felt like he was actually always there no matter if I was out with my parents or playing video games in the living room. Well, until my parents died when I was thirteen. Then he simply disappeared out of my life. All throughout cram school I didn't see him until I graduated when I was fifteen and started my true career as an exorcist. He was actually the one who gave me my sword on my tenth birthday. I would be lying if I said I didn't care about him at all but he was more like an annoying, crazy uncle than an older half-brother.

* * *

_A month prior…_

The cram school students were preparing for their sleepover-party by planning food, games and the like. Well, all but Shima who was sent to Mephisto's office to pick up his missing wallet. Yukio was helping by barring almost every game someone suggested. "Why do you have to be so stingy?" Rin complained as Shima came waltzing back through the door with something, obviously not a wallet, in his hand. Shiemi was curious enough to speak up.

"What's that?" The others turned to him and Kamiki scoffed.

"A detention slip?" she sarcastically suggested and Shima frowned.

"No. It's a photo that I was curious about," he replied and they started freaking out.

"You _stole_ a photo from _Mephisto's_ office?!" They couldn't believe it, especially Yukio who simply sighed and facepalmed.

"You look at it and tell me this girl doesn't remind you of Okumura," Shima said and walked over to them, slapping the photo down.

Their eyes instantly went to the girl next to Mephisto in the picture. She was about twelve with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest as she looked completely annoyed with Mephisto who was grinning and giving her bunny ears. She had purple cat eyes and pointed ears sticking out from her long black hair. One thing they almost missed was the black tail mid swish behind her. She really did remind them of Rin. She looked a little like the Okumura twins and was as annoyed with Mephisto as they were on a regular basis. Shima smirked, slapping another photo down. "I got another one of her." Kamiki frowned over at him.

"How many of these _did_ you steal?" she questioned, crossing her arms and he frowned.

"Only these two, jeez."

The second picture was of her when she was probably about ten. Her hair was shorter than the last picture and pulled into two pigtails at the back of her head. She was standing on a cement wall in front of a small house with a man and a woman sitting on either side. It was a cloudless sunny day and she had a big grin on her face with one hand on the man and the woman's heads. They too were smiling as they had their arms around her. They looked nothing like her though. The woman had dark brown hair and green eyes while the man had sandy hair and blue eyes. They both looked to be in their early thirties and were wearing exorcist uniforms. The whole picture reminded Rin of his own early childhood with his Dad. "So, what are you eight looking at?" They all froze and whipped around to see Mephisto standing in the doorway, his usual lazy smile on his face. That smile quickly turned into a small frown as he stuck out his hand. "I would like those back now Shima," he simply said. They all looked to said boy who quickly and carefully plucked both photos up and walked over, handing them back to Mephisto. "How'd you even get these out of the frames?" Mephisto rhetorically asked, a small smile gracing his features once again as Shima stepped back to the group of his peers.

Before Mephisto could turn, Rin spoke up for the rest of them. "Who is that girl?" Both the photos suddenly disappeared from his hand as he glanced back over to the half-demon.

"She was—is— my little half-sister." Their eyes widened as their jaws dropped. "You remind me of her sometimes actually. Maybe It's your petty human feelings clashing with your demon heritage." Yukio seemed especially surprised.

"What about those people in that picture, her parents. Are they-" Mephisto cut him off.

"Dead. Anyway, I really _must_ be going. I'm letting you off with a warning this time Shima, so don't go filching anything else from my office. Ta, ta." With that, he turned on his heel and left while the door shut behind him. Leaving them all shell shocked as they attempted to go back to what they were doing before, trying to forget everything they saw or heard for the time being. They were having a hard time until Shima opened his mouth. "Hey, maybe we can invite some girls and-" Yukio's eye twitched in sudden annoyance.

"No!"

* * *

I got off work around nine that night and headed to the store next, just a small mart near my house where I normally shopped. It was within walking distance which was what I liked the most about it besides the fact that it literally sold anything and everything you could find in a bigger supermarket. I had my small bag of bread, angel hair ironically, a small jar of pasta sauce and a small plastic container of parmesan cheese. I was planning to make pasta and garlic bread for dinner but as I was heading home, I got a call from Mephisto. I groaned in annoyance at that timing and answered. "What is it?" I snapped as I walked through the front gate of my house, slamming the thing shut.

"Bad day?" he questioned jokingly and I frowned.

"I was about to eat dinner so please just spit it out," I grumbled, slamming my house door shut.

"Actually it _sounds_ like you just got home," he replied but before I could yell at him, he continued. "There's a little demon problem at the cram school dorms where the Okumura boys are staying. Mind checking it out? Yukio called five minutes ago asking for my help."

I finished putting the groceries as I replied. "Then why don't _you_ help them?" He chuckled in response and I frowned. "_Fine_. I'll do it but never call me to take care of your problems ever again." I was frustrated I couldn't just eat and go to the arcade. I was having such a good day too.

"Sure." That 'sure' sounded pretty sarcastic but I didn't care enough to call him out so I simply hung up just as he started speaking again. I grabbed my keys and walked back out, hopped into my truck and headed off. Since when did my life have to be so complicated? Oh, yeah, _always_. I never had friends as a child and the only real friend I had was Shura. She trusted me more than any other exorcists though I've been working with them for four years already. Sure Mephisto had probably been an exorcist since they came up with the idea but he was Mephisto. Even I didn't trust him that much.

_I swung around, hitting the moving dummy everywhere I could which wasn't very many places. I was ten at the time and recently started training with my sword. I swung around to hit it again when my feet flew out from under me and I found myself on the ground with my sword next to me on the ground. I frowned up at my laughing brother. "Not funny Mephisto. I was just starting to get used to it. Why'd you have to go and do that?" He just kept laughing and pointed at me like a child as I helped myself up. I crossed my arms and stayed like that until he stopped. _

_"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings. You were too focused on one enemy rather than watching your back," he said, completely serious again. I sighed, picked up my sword and turned back to the dummy. "Sorry, but I just don't think you're a very good teacher." His face fell completely and honestly, it was the funniest thing I'd seen that day. I burst into laughter eventually coaxing him into joining me and we both laughed. The laughter eventually died down and we both sighed. "Another thing," he started, frowning again. "You can't leave your tail out like that. It's an easy weakness and someone could easily grab it." I nodded through my smile as I went back to training. _


End file.
